Home Run
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Just a fluffy little bit about Regina's observations during Henry's baseball game. Emma is his coach.


**Just a fluffy little bit I decided to write. I actually started this back when I started writing Dreaming as part of one of the little stories that went along with it and Manhattan, which no longer you enjoy this bit of fluff.**

* * *

"Go go go! Head home! Go go go! You've got this Henry!" Regina was standing on her feet, cheering for her son who was currently running as fast as he could toward third base. It was clear he could make it home so Regina kept yelling as she stood in the bleachers. She wasn't the only one yelling, Snow, David, Neal, Ruby, Belle, and even Gold stood next to her, but she was certainly the loudest.

When Henry had first joined the team, everyone had been shocked when Regina had shown up in a customized mom jersey and more spirit than anyone else in the crowd. But now Regina was practically cheer captain and could make any spectator smile. Her pride was contagious. She watched her son, brown eyes wide and hands clapping.

Henry, who hadn't been much of a hitter this season had gone up to the plate and slammed the ball as hard as he could, bringing two other runners in. Regina had seen Emma talking to Henry right before he went up to bat. What she said apparently sparked something inside of him. The two runners made the score even and Henry making it home would mean they would win.

She turned to look at the dugout. Emma was standing just outside, screaming just as loud as she was. The team was jumping around, screaming at him to head home. The home crowd was going nuts. Winning this game would mean they would win the championship and that would be perfect end to the summer.

Henry was running as fast his legs would allow. He was close to home and the ball was being thrown in.

"Go Henry go!" He heard both of his moms yelling. Smiling he pushed himself harder.

Regina watched the ball coming in.

_Oh no, he's not going to make it, _she thought to herself but she cheered harder. The ball hit the glove just as Henry slid into home plate. The crowd was yelling, watching the umpire.

"SAFE!" The umpire yelled.

The home crowd went insane as the team ran out to meet Henry. They surrounded him, chanting his name. They lifted him on their shoulders as spectators went out to surround them. Regina ran out, noticing her wife at the edge of the crowd. She saw tears in Emma's eyes but decided to give her a hard time about it later.

The blonde sought her out and she couldn't help but laugh when arms engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Did you see him 'Gina?! Did you see our son!?" Emma lifted her and spun her in the air. Regina still couldn't stop laughing, everyone's victory putting her in good spirits.

"He did such an amazing..." But before she could finish Emma's lips were on hers and they were kissing passionately.

"Get a room you two! There are kids here!" Ruby couldn't help but grin as she chastised the to. She, along with the rest of storybrooke, had been shocked at the lack of worry about personal displays of affection the two head when they first got together. They may have been married but it was still weird for everyone.

"Don't be jealous wolf girl," Emma grinned back.

Emma kissed Regina again, quickly this time, before she pushed forward into the crowd so she could join her team. She was greeted with 'Coach!' And'That was a great season, Emma!' But what stuck out most to Regina was Henry engulfing Emma in a bear hug much like she'd received and shouting, "Did you see that mom?! Did you see how awesome my hit was?!"

The excitement all over Henry's face was enough to melt Regina's heart. The two loves of her life were like excited puppies and she couldn't help but laugh.  
What was even better was the dance the two did when the team accepted the trophy. Watching them, Regina realized how perfectly her life had come together and how she wouldn't change it for the world.

So blissfully happy, she didn't even mind taking a 'family' picture that included the three of them, Snow, David, Neal, Gold, Belle, Ruby. It just so happened the picture was photo bombed by a very intoxicated Leroy.


End file.
